Forum:584
**Remember the translation is not done by me Updated to wiki-standard and corrected Title: The Porchemy Incident Cover: Crocodile and Mr. 1 Luffy is tied to the post/tree with a rope Luffy “Let me go! (I changed this because I think they made a typo) I won’t say anything!! Porchemy: Damn brat! Another pirate brandishes a giant mallet and gets pissed The sound of the giant hammer’s impact sounds out within a small hut on the mountain of garbage. Luffy is being flattened by the hammer Luffy: ….!! The pirates get up and scream Luffy: I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Pirates: Gyaaaaaaaaaah Porchemy: …. Porchemy: ….? A devil fruit? This is the real thing. Bring the gloves. Pirates: ?! Porchemy: Listen you damn brat, what your friend Ace stole from us was our crew’s precious money. Luffy is strung up with rope Porchemy: You know where it/he is…so tell us! Bam! Luffy: !!! Porchemy beats Luffy with spiked gloves and Luffy bleeds Blood splatters Pirates: ……! It worked!! Porchemy: Don’t offend pirates…our captain [[Bluejam is a brute. Luffy’s blood drips like water while he cries and is shown dealing with great pain. Luffy: Gyaaaaaaaaah it hurts! I’m scared!! Save me!! Luffy’s voice sounds out throughout the mountain of garbage Porchemy: You guys, go look for Ace and Sabo. Pirates: Y-yes sir! The scene changes to a forest in the Gray Terminal/Corbo Mountain? Sabo: Hurry hurry! If Porchemy and his gang make it here we’re through! Hurry and move the treasure to another place--there’s also the problem of how long it takes that Luffy guy to fess up! Ace and Sabo take out the treasure and money in haste Sabo: If they come here they won’t just take this time’s treasure, but our pirate savings for the past five years! At one part of Corbo Mountain there’s two goons looking for people and a mass of homeless people. Guy in a hat: You say you don’t know Ace and Sabo? You’re the dregs of this town…stop protecting those two. Guy with a child: Don’t look down on them because they’re small…they’re mad dogs that can devour a tiger. Guy carrying a small sword: Ace and Sabo... I don’t see them. More important than that... you guys give us something worth money. (Totally not sure about this) The two goons: !!? Evening Ace: Didn’t notice it was night…alright! We’ve moved all the treasure! Ace is on top of a rock under a tree Sabo runs in desperate to the rock Ace is at Sabo: Hah…..haa….Ace!! Ace: Sabo! How was it? Did they come to look for the money over there?! Sabo: Ha…haaa…nah they didn’t come to search! That Luffy guy….he still hasn’t talked! Sabo speaks while trying to catch his breath and Ace is shocked Ace: Huh?! A map explaining Gray Terminal is shown. A bay with pirates? The Bluejam pirate ship is shown Bluejam: They sure are late…hey…who was responsible for today? Pirate: That rascal Porchemy, Captain Bluejam! Bluejam: It’s already getting dark…How much money could he have taken? That bastard…there’s no way he took the money and ran, right? Pirate: No…no way…. Bluejam has messed up teeth and a weird hairdo (I think) Scene changes to Luffy who is all messed up Porchemy: Cut the BS and spit it out! Ha….ha… Porchemy is out of breath and pounding Luffy and a pirate tries to stop him Pirate: Po-po-po-Porchemy! It’s useless! Luffy is beat up, crying and covered in blood Pirate: This guy…he’s even lost the energy to shout! He probably won’t say anything…this is so brutal I can’t watch. Porchemy: If you have time to protect this brat then go find Ace and Sabo! It’s our lives that are on the line! Porchemy knocks his underling away Some dude that lives in the garbage heap sees this Dude: To a kid like that!…Should we call the cops? Another dude: No point. The law doesn’t reach out to this garbage heap. That man is one of the Bluejam pirates…they give money to the nobles…their crimes and murders are allowed in this land. No matter how many corpses this garbage heap gets…garbage is garbage. Porchemy: Answer me!! Luffy: …I won’t talk… Porchemy: Listen kid, don't think you're all tough by keeping your mouth shut! (not a literal translation, 一丁前 means acting like a capable individual, when you're not) Porchemy continues to pound Luffy, Luffy cries Luffy: I won’t talk!!! I won’t talk!! Porchemy pulls out a sword Porchemi: Then enough! Die! Luffy: ?! Ace and Sabo: Stop!!!! The two break into the shack Porchemy: !!!!! Pirates: These guys! Porchemi! These are the guys that took the money! Son of a bitch! Porchemi glares that them (I think) Luffy: A--Ace!! Luffy cries loud Porchemi grabs Ace Porchemi: If you’ve come yourself then this won’t take long. Ace: ?!! Porchemi: Your friend has a tight mouth and it caused me trouble. Ace: Sabo! Porchemi: Huh? Sabo: Uwaaaaaaah! Sabo hits Porchemy with the pole he had Pirates: Porchemy! The Pirates panic Porchemi collapses In the opening Sabo steals a knife from the pirates Pirates: Ah! A knife! Sabo cuts Luffy loose and runs away with him Sabo: Run, Ace! Ace: Go on ahead! Ace waits as Porchemy gets up Sabo: ?! You idiot! Ace: Once we’ve faced each off I won’t run away! A shot of Ace getting ready Sabo: Stop it! Your opponent has a sword! He’s different from the punks in town! Porchemy: Hey.... something just got into you to make you do this, right kiddo? C'mon, just hand over the money, brat.... Ace: We can use it better than you can. Porchemy: Quit talking crap! Porchemi gets pissed Sabo: You…wait! Sabo sets Luffy down and backs up Ace Porchemy cuts both the pole and Ace’s forehead with his sword Porchemy: If I lose to a brat, I’ll quit being a pirate! Ace bleeds from his forehead and an angry Sabo jumps in Porchemy is calm and Luffy is silent Changes to nighttime Bluejam: I heard the details…Porchemi is pathetic. Pirates: Really? You…! Porchemy is all beaten up Porchemy: I’m sorry captain…that money was… Bluejam: Don’t look at me. I don’t even want to see your face. Bluejam shots Porchemi dead. Scene changes Luffy: waaaaah wahh or whatever Luffy cries Sabo: That habit of yours is terrible, Ace! To say “I won’t run” up against a real pirate... why do you have to have a death wish like that?! Sabo gets angry and Ace gets quiet again Sabo: Ha…having done this Bluejam’s crew won’t forgive us... they’ll come after us now. Luffy keeps crying Luffy: I was scared…I thought I was dead. Ace: Shut up! How long are you going to cry for? I hate weaklings and crybabies, they get on my nerves! Ace gets angry and slaps Luffy, he stops crying. Ace: Oh. Luffy: ….thank you. He bows his head to Luffy and Sabo Ace and Sabo: …. While thanking them he begins to cry again Luffy: Th…thank you for saving me! Ace: You ass! Sabo: Hey hey! He’s just thanking us. Sabo stops the angry Ace Ace: Anyway…why didn’t you tell them?! Those guys would kill a woman or child without a problem! Luffy: …if I talked, we couldn’t be friends anymore. Ace: Not being friends is better than dying! Why do you want to be friends with me so much? Just how do you look at me? You’ve gone and followed me all this way!! Luffy cries all teary/snotty Luffy: But I have nobody else to depend on! Ace: ?! Luffy: I can’t go back to Foosha Village, and I hate mountain bandits! If I didn’t go after you… Ace: ……. Luffy: Being on my own... being alone is so painful for me!! Ace: Your parents…? Luffy: I don’t have any other than gramps! Ace: So if I'm around, you won't feel painful? .... without me, you'd be in trouble? Luffy: Yeah. Flashback “What if Gol D. Roger had a child?! Gahahaha it would suck for that guy! “He is birth and life wouldn’t be forgiven! A demon!” Back to present (as in the current flashback) Ace: You... want me to live? Luffy: ?!….Of course I do! Ace: I see…but I hate naïve little brats like you. Luffy: I’m not naïve/mushy!! I’m strong!! Ace: Strong? How are you strong? Even though you’re a man you cry! Luffy: Have you ever been punched with a spike?! I’m 7 years old! When I turn ten like you I’ll definitely be strong and not cry! Ace: Even if I was seven I wouldn’t cry! You idiot! Don’t group me with you! Luffy: I’m going to be stronger than everyone! I promised Shanks I would be a great pirate! Luffy and Ace are spreading fireworks Ace: A pirate? You?! Sabo: Hey…by the way…a problem has come up for me. Ace/Luffy: ? Sabo: Up until now I’ve lived in this garbage heap…but as of today our lives are being sought after by pirates, right? Scene changes to Dadan’s hideout Dadan: What the hell is the meaning of this?! Ace! Luffy! Who is this guy?! Sabo shakes hands with the shouting Dadan Sabo: Yo! You’re Dadan? I’m Sabo. Dadan: Sabo?! I know that name! I heard you’re quite the damn brat! Sabo: I see…I’ve also heard that you’re a damn ol hag! Dadan: Unnecessary information! Sabo, Ace's best friend who was chased out of Gray Terminal, and now lives with him Dadan: you guys! I have to look after you so do some work! Ace: Luffy! If you can't follow us, we'll leave you behind! Luffy: I’ll follow! Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. Soon these three would do nothing all day and night but fight with the beasts of the mountain road and jungles, and town’s punks, the scoundrels of the garbage heap and the bay’s pirates. This bad reputation would soon come to the land and reach the streets. Dadan: Dogura! Magura! Where is “Goa”? The turban guy is probably Dogura Dogura: Well, in general, this Corbo Mountain, garbage heap, and Fuschia village are all part of the dominion of the Goa Kingdom. Dadan: Right? Magra: Well, well boss!! You're reading a Newspaper!? It must be raining spears today (apparently she never reads newspapers lol) Dogra-Magra is a famous Japanese mystery novel, btw. Oda got the names from it. Dadan: They say a visitor is coming to this land? It’s becoming kinda big news…but what an uproar…is this guy really such a big deal? A “Tenryuubito”. Ends showing the hideout. Joekido 21:34, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Translation notes by Aohige In a private message I told Steven that this most likely is the real script, and he started working on it. He was just waiting for the confirmation, with the script all ready. Bless his heart. ;) Anyways, here's a few corrections. Quote: there’s also the problem of how long it takes that Luffy guy to fess up! It's only a matter of time until Luffy fess up! Quote: Porchemi: Damn brat, don’t protect secrets to become an adult! (I can’t localize this for the life of me lol) Listen kid, don't think you're all tough by keeping your mouth shut! (not a literal translation, 一丁前 means acting like a capable individual, when you're not) Quote: Porchemi: Hey…you’ve done something wicked (I don’t know this) Why don’t you just quietly hand over the money? Porchemy: Hey.... something just got into you to make you do this, right kiddo? C'mon, just hand over the money, brat.... 魔がさした is an expression meaning acting out on impulse, and didn't really mean it. Quote: Sabo: You’re so evil Ace! To Sabo: That habit of yours is terrible, Ace! Quote: Ace: So if I’m with you it’s not painful…if I’m not with you…you’re troubled. Ace: So if I'm around, you won't feel painful? .... without me, you'd be in trouble? (Sorry Steven, that just sounded.... yaoifood hehe) Quote: “By being chased, Ace and his good friend Sabo now live together in the uncertain gray terminal” "Sabo, Ace's best friend who was chased out of Gray Terminal, and now lives with him" Quote: Ace: Luffy! Don’t follow us! Ace: Luffy! If you can't follow us, we'll leave you behind! Quote: Magura: (Not sure about this line, but I think it’s commenting on Dadan rarely reading a newspaper) Magra: Well, well boss!! You're reading a newspaper!? It must be raining spears today (apparently she never reads newspapers lol) Dogra-Magra is a famous Japanese mystery novel, btw. Oda got the names from it. :Mugiwara Franky 14:51, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :It would really help if you included a summery with this for those who don't read scripts so well... One-Winged Hawk 16:40, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : "Cover: Crocodile and Mr. 1". Can you say anything about what they are doing? I bet it shows where they are right now after the War(like how Ch.581 shows Shanks and Buggy drinking and Hogback and Absalom being on a beach somewhere).Chopperdude 09:35, May 13, 2010 (UTC)